


There May Have Been One Teeny Tiny Spark

by AnotherCoolKid



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCoolKid/pseuds/AnotherCoolKid
Summary: "Try focusing more on your life and less on mine!" Regina spat at her sister. Zelena didn’t even flinch.“I’m just trying to convince you to finally act on your feelings for-”“I think it is in your best interest, not to finish that sentence.” Regina interjected. The redhead only grinned at the former queens response.“And I believe it is in your best interest to tell Ms. Swan how you feel. She and that pirate boy broke up ages ago.”“It was last Thursday.”“Exactly! Last Thursday was ages ago!”Or: Zelena convinces her sister to grow up and ask out her long time crush. At least, tries to, anyways.





	There May Have Been One Teeny Tiny Spark

**Author's Note:**

> So like, I haven't watched this show in ages, like I gave up halfway through season 6, but I found that I had wrote this and decided to post it. So like, imagine them before season 7 cause I don't know the after season 7 characters too well. The title is a line from a song from Rent that I was listening to and I panicked and hate titling things so yeah. There you go.

"Try focusing more on your life and less on mine!" Regina spat at her sister. Zelena didn’t even flinch.

“I’m just trying to convince you to finally act on your feelings for-”  
“I think it is in your best interest, _not_ to finish that sentence.” Regina interjected. The redhead only grinned at the former queens response.

“And I believe it is in _your_ best interest to tell Ms. Swan how you feel. She and that pirate boy broke up _ages_ ago.”

“It was last Thursday.”

“Exactly! Last Thursday was _ages_ ago!”

Regina didn’t bother to respond to her, instead, she looked down at her feet.

" _Come on_ Regina, the two of you have more chemistry looking at eachother for ten secounds then her and Pritate Boy have, like ever. It's nauseating the way the two of you act around each other. It makes me want to puke," Zelena again tried her best to reasure her sister.  But once again, Regina said nothing. Did nothing. Not even an eye roll! It was then that Zelena started to think that maybe there were more uncertainties concerning Regina being with Emma than originally thought.

“Alright. What’s really bothering you sis?” Zelena asked.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Nothing.”

There was a long pause, where both Mills stared at each other for a long moment. Zelena broke the pause.

“Ok.” She said. Then she got up and began to slowly walk out of the room.

“Ok?”

“Ok. You say there's nothing, then there must be nothing.”

“Good. Because there is. Nothing, I mean. There is nothing.”

“Good.”

“Great.”

“Fantastic” Zelena replied. She then continued on her slow walk to the door.

“Ok, fine. There is something,” Regina admitted.

Zelena instantly spun around and grinned again. “Knew it! Now, what is it that’s bothering you?”

Regina paused for a second, studying her sister, as if judging whether or not she’d tell other people.

‘Everyone I’ve ever loved… in that way... has died. Daniel, Robin… I don’t… I don’t want Emma to end up dead due to whatever force has decided that I can’t… be with another person.” Regina admitted.

Zelena nodded slowly, fully facing her sister now. “That's the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. You aren't cursed Regina. Besides, Savour can take care of herself.”

“Yeah, but what if-”

“Do love her?” Zelena interrupted.

Regina blinked. Once. Twice. “Yeah. Of course I-”

“In the romantic way, I mean.”

Regina took a little longer to answer this time. “...Yes. I… think so.”

“Good. Now go tell her that.”

“But what if-”

“No buts! Just go tell her!”

“What if she doesn’t love me back?” The brunette asked with a whisper.

“Then it's her loss. But I really hope that doesn’t happen, because then this would be kinda embarrassing.”

“What would be embarrassing?”

“This recording I’m about to send her.” Zelena answered smugly.

“What recording?” The suspicion in Regina’s voice was clear as a bell.

“Oh, I didn’t tell you? I’ve been recording this _entire_ conversation. Must have slipped my mind.”

“ZELENA!!!”

“You’ll thank me one day, sis. Probably.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far, I guess. Have a nice day. You know, if you want. Can't use that Drake and Josh line on me! SwanQueen for life, peace out amigos.


End file.
